We Are What Matters
by DeeksKensiGetMarried
Summary: A collection of Densi one shots. All different genres and ratings *On Hiatus But Still Taking Prompts*
1. Please Choose Me

**Anonymous: Kensi is getting married to Jack so Deek finally admits his feelings**

* * *

Today was July 24th and Marty Deeks hated everything about this day. It was the day his best friend Kensi was getting married. He knew he should be happy for his friend but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

The truth is Marty is in love with Kensi. He hasn't told her because he knows Kensi would never be able to reciprocate those feelings. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with the younger girl over something so stupid.

The only people who know about Marty's feelings through Kensi are their other best friends Nell, Eric and Sam. They have been trying to get Marty to admit his feelings for over four years since they became partners. The boy never had enough courage.

Maybe today could be the day for Marty to tell Kensi the truth. There was no harm in that. It was too late for anything to happen between them now anyway. After all what's the point of speak now or forever hold your peace?

Marty sighed. He was not sure about this. Eric pushed him into Kensi's dressing room so hard that he bumped into the bride and almost knocked her down. "Whoa. Sorry Kens."

Kensi shrugged her shoulders. "It is fine stuff happens"

Marty ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous. "I need to tell you something really important."

Kensi suddenly felt worried for her friend. Thoughts of the upcoming wedding erased for her mind. "What is wrong?"

Marty just blurted out. "I love you."

Kensi chuckled and hit him on the shoulder. "No shit Sherlock. I know you love me."

Marty didn't move. The only thing she did was look deep into Kensi's eyes. "No! I mean I'm in love with you Fern.""

Kensi's eyes grew really wide. "You're what?"

Marty could not look at the woman he loved anymore so he opted to look at his feet. "I think you heard what I said."

Kensi turned away from Marty and started messing with her veil. "I need to finish getting ready. I'll see you out there."

Marty walked out of the room with his head held low. He was obviously hurt but deep down he knew something like this would happen.

The wedding had started. Nell and Eric could tell Marty was upset and sent each other worried looks. Both making a mental note to ask him what went down with Kensi after the ceremony was over.

Marty had to admit Jack looked perfect in his tux but Marty couldn't help but picture it covered in blood.

When it was time for the speak now and forever hold your peace part all Marty could do was bite his lip.

"Kensi do you take Jack as your husband?"

"I.I'm sorry I cant" Kensi pushed Jack aside and walked up to Marty.

His eyes went wide. "What are you do-." He was interrupted by Kensi's lips crashing into his.

When she pulled away Kensi said, "I love you too. I just was scared to tell you."

Marty caresses her face. "Kensalina, you know you can tell me anything"

Kensi shook her head. "I know Martin." She paused. "Since we are already here. Martin Andrew Deeks, marry me?"

Marty beamed. "I'd love to"

They knew a half an hour later when they kissed and were pronounced Mr. & Mrs. Marty Deeks. That they would be together forever.

* * *

**A/N: First one is finally done. You can send me more prompts here or on tumblr at fifth-harmony-perfection**


	2. I Want To Spend My Life With You, Kens

**Anonymous: Deeks proposes to Kensi**

* * *

Kensi was frustrated. Deeks knew she hated surprised. Today was a special day. What the fuck does that mean? She walked in the house. "Babe?"

All the lights of the house was closed. Marty placed candles everywhere in the house. Mary was in the kitchen, waiting for his girlfriend to come. The brunette was wearing a little black shirt an jeans as always. There has roses on the table with candles and plates. He made a dinner for the both of them for their 5 year anniversary. He was nervous to see the reaction of his girlfriend. Marty played with his fingers nervously, waiting for Kensi to come in the kitchen.

When Kensi saw all the lights were off she was confused. What was going on? Thank god she had 20/20 vision. She got to the kitchen and turned the lights on. When she saw everything is when it dawned on her. It was their anniversary. Fuck. Kensi felt like a bad girlfriend, Not even remembering this special milestone in their lives. Luckily she was dress correctly. "Oh my god." She whispered

Marty looked up as he saw his girlfriend and looked at her. He bit his lip nervously and moved a piece of his hair out of his face, "D-do you like it?" he asked.

Kensi was afraid to look at her boyfriend in the eyes. She felt ashamed. She felt like a failure. Like she could never do anything right. "I love it baby. I'm so sorry I forgot about today."

Marty's heart broke a little as Kensi admitted that she forgot their five year anniversary. "Y-You forgot?" he asked before looking down. The blonde looked at his girlfriend again, "I-It's okay… Let's just have dinner and have a good time yeah?"

Kensi sighed. She hated disappointing him. "Martin Andrew Deeks. I love you and the day we got together was the best day of my life. I was stupid. I promise to make it up to you and never forget our anniversary again." She kissed Marty. "Okay…."

Marty nodded once, "Alright" he said before kissing her back. "I just want you to feel special tonight" he said smiling. "Oh and.." The blonde took a box from the counter and looked at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my life. My heart is yours and I live you so much" Marty said. He opened the box and showed her the ring, "I promise to be always by your side and to always love you. I want to spend my life with you and that's why I wanted to give you this. An engagement ring"

Kensi smiled. "I always feel special when I'm with you. You make me want to be better." She pulled him close. When Kensi saw the box she froze. Was this seriously happening right now. She listened with wide eyes. And tears was pouring down her face. Marty was so perfect. "Marty. Yes. Imarry you. I would right now if I could. I love you so so fucking much."

Marty smiled and took her hand before sliding the ring into her finger. She kissed her hand gently before wiping her tears, "Don't cry, babe" she said to her.

Kensi smiled and tried to wipe her tears before Marty could but it didn't really work out that way. "I cant help it."

Marty leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you so much and you're perfect" she whispered through the kiss.

Kensi smiled through the kiss. "I love you so much and you are the perfect one."

Marty shook his head and smiled, "That's not true" she said, pulling her close.

Kensi shook her head. "You know damn well it is true Deeks."

"Nope" he said. Marty kissed her before she could say something else.

"Yessss." She tried to mumble into the lips.

"Shh-no" he said wrapping his arms around her neck.

Kensi starts to whine and pout. "No fair!"

Marty laughed. "It's fair" he said grinning.

Kensi continued what she was doing. "Why?!"

"Because you always win now it's my turn" he said laughing again. "Come on, don't pout"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I like to win." She smiled. "Fine."

"I know you do" he said before kissing her again, running a hand through her hair slowly.

Kensi smiled. "I love you Marty."

"I love you too. With all my heart."


	3. Cause I Missed You

**Anonymous: High school!Densi. They are best friends that get together for the first time**

* * *

Kensi slipped on her boots and snuck out her window. She was down the tree and running across the lawn before her father noticed. She wanted to be over at the Deeks house anyways. She managed to make it there in ten minutes. She used the key that Joe had given her after he got tired of catching her sneaking through Marty's window. She ran up the stairs to his room and entered without knocking. "Why do you always insist on hiding from me?"

Marty readied himself for what was about to happen. There was always an adventure when it comes to Kensi. But he loved it. She always snuck in before his dad caught her. It was fun being on the edge of danger. Sighing when he heard his door open, he said. "Now you know I love to mess with you because I am the only on to get away with it. At least most of the time."

Kensi rolled her eyes at Marty. He was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Why did she enjoy hanging out with him?. She dropped her phone and wallet on the desk and sat on the end of his bed. She glared at him for a minute. "Why do you always insist on trying to annoy me?" She paused for a moment. "All I want to do is hang out."

Marty smiled. He was happy he got what he wanted. Marty loved being with her. Sometimes he hated that their dads were so conservative. He just wanted to run away. Marty smirked as he grabbed her by the waist, bring her down to him. He thought 'Because you look absolutely gorgeous when you are frustrated.' "I find it really funny and I don't know why."

Kensi wanted to punch him sometimes but she never actually did. She just couldn't do that to Marty for some reason. She was lucky enough that his dad let her in here. Both of their dads were crazy religious. She was the preacher's daughter for crying out loud. Then suddenly she was falling into him. She glared at Marty again. "You are so lucky that you are my best friend."

Some days he wanted to kick himself. Man up and tell Kensi Blye how he really feels. But he doesn't want to ruin what they have. What girl like her would want to date a guy like him. Marty just wanted normal parents, ones that don't watch everything he does every minute of the day. Camila is just glad her dad didn't install a camera in his room. He kissed her cheek. "I count my lucky stars daily."

Kensi sometimes didn't get why he acted the way he did. Marty knew what would set her off and she knew what made her smile. Yet he continued to rile her up every chance that he got. She chuckled at his statement. "I know. Cause I'm just so one of a kind." She flashed her best smirk.

The reason he acts this way is because he feels if he brings down his somewhat high emotional wall, Kensi will never trust him again and Kensi will lose her forever and he wasn't about to let that happen. But this is tearing him up. "And I'm the only one who gets to have you all to myself." He laughed.

Kensi just rolled her eyes at him. He was so crazy sometimes. "That's only cause you some how manage to not annoy me all the time." She flopped on to the bed next to Marty and stared at the ceiling. "I don't think your dad was too happy about me coming over so late."

Marty smiled. They balanced each other. Kinda like fire and ice. He whispered in her ear, "And I am never telling you my secret to accomplishing that." He also turned on his back, laying on his arms. "I will never give a damn what he thinks. It is my life not his Lo. I want to spend time with you whenever I can. It doesn't matter to me the time of day in which that occurs."

Kensi knew that she didn't have to deal with Marty being like this but she didn't mind him. He was the only person that she knew that could calm her down. "You'll tell me one, Marty. I always learn your secrets." She looked sideways at him. "I know that but if he gets too annoyed then my dad gets called and I get grounded and then we have to hang around outside."

Marty is only passionate about the things he truly cares about. Kensi is one if not the only thing. "Only if you make me." Then he whispered, "You haven't learn of one." Marty resisted the urged to caress her cheek. He looked away a moment. "I guess you are right because that would suck big time."

Kensi knew that she could be a bit of bitch. She was never quite sure why Marty put up with her but she guessed that he had his reasons. "I know but that is only because I let you keep it a secret." She wondered why he looked away from her. "It really would. I think would hate my dad even more if he grounded me from seeing you."

Mart wondered if she would care about him after this secret blew up in his face like a science experiment gone wrong. Did she know? Marty gave a slight smirk. "Oh really now?" He hated having to look away from Kensi's beautiful eyes but sometime he needed to. "I would probably be more in my room then I already am if that were to happen. And I am not just saying that."

Kensi had her theories on Marty's secret but she couldn't prove any of them. It didn't bother her about it because while she would never tell a soul, she was afraid to know what it was. Marty never went through so much to keep something from her before. "Yes, really." She looked back at the ceiling since he was avoiding her eyes. "I would probably go stir crazy in my room from the sheer boredom of it all."

Marty hated to keep things from her but it was for the best. Even though it was tearing him up inside. Marty didn't want Kensi to hate him and watch 12 years of friendship go down the drain. He had enough. Marty put his hand under Kensi's chin turning it to him. "I will never let that happen."

Kensi wasn't going to push him. She didn't want to ruin things. She would push it when she was ready to know. While she was thinking, she felt a hand over her chin. She let Marty turn her to look at her. "I hope not. We all know what happens when I get too bored."

Marty sighed. At night he would occasionally dream about what the future would be like if he comes clean but he was too afraid to make the jump. He had to do it soon. But how? "Oh believe me we all do." Marty leaned forward while he spoke. His lips slightly touching Lauren's.

Kensi chuckled a little at Marty's comment in regards to her boredom. Then the way that he leaned in, Kensi was confused. What was he doing? She was frozen or at least to felt that way. She wasn't quite sure what he was about to do. She was curious though.

Marty had to tell Kensi. If he didn't he would go stir crazy. It was like gravity was pulling him in to Kensi's face. He tried to will himself not to do it but it seemed to not work one bit. He lightly kissed Kensi.

Kensi wasn't sure what exactly he had been doing until Marty had kissed her. She was surprised to say the least. She wasn't sure how to react. Though her body seemed to react differently. She seemed to be kissing him back.

Kensi had wide eyes. When he finally willed himself to pull away Kensi kissed back. Marty had to apologize. "Oh my god. Kens, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." He said, sitting up.

Kensi was confused more then anything else right now. What had just happened? She wasn't too sure but the most confusing part was that she wanted to figure out what exactly that was between them. "Stop rambling or I might actually hit you for once."

Marty wanted to hit himself. How could he be so stupid. Everything is ruined. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. I'm a idiot. I flushed everything down the drain." Marty put his head in his hands.

Kensi was going to pull her hair out if Marty didn't stop rambling. She was trying to think of ways to shut him up. She didn't know what else to do. "I'm pretty sure that I told you to shut up but since you refuse to…" She pressed her lips against Marty's. She couldn't think of any other way to shut him up and she wanted to see if she felt that feeling again.

Marty continues to ramble like the stupid idiot he is. Thinking the only way to shut himself up is to hit him over the head with something. He started to get up when he felt Kensi's lips on his. He was kissing her and he didn't start it. Marty couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Kensi had kissed his but he seemed more in shock then anything. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that.' She thought that she should pull back. Maybe she should just end this and leave. Maybe that was the best thing to do. She started to pull back slowly, giving Marty a chance to stop her if he wanted to.

He couldn't believe it. This was the best moment of Marty's life. It could be just a dream which he didn't want to end. Marty grabbed Kensi's waist as she pulled away. Bring her back and kissing back hard.

When Marty pulled her in closer, Kensi smirked against his lips slightly. She didn't know what this was but she liked how it felt. She pulled him back on the bed. She wasn't going to try and figure this out. She could do that later. She was just going to enjoy this.

Marty in this moment was blacking out every bad thing like school and homework. Focusing on the one thing that makes his life better. When Kensi pulled him down he wasn't sure how far she wanted to go but he will go as far as she is comfortable with.

Kensi had given up trying to understand it. She had given up fighting. She was just trying give into the feeling. It felt good. She didn't know what had come over them but it was something. She was just going to enjoy this until it wasn't enjoyable anymore. Though she didn't see that happening.

Marty knew that if he stopped kissing her she would probably reject him causing Marty to be slightly heartbroken. She never showed romantic feelings for any guy. Why would she start now. He pulled away because he really needed to breathe. Marty then kissed her on the cheek and started to caress her hair as gently as he could.

Kensi would never admit it out loud but tonight was the first time she had kissed anyone. She didn't do people. Her two closest relationships were Marty and Nell and half the time, she hated Nell. This was new to her. Letting someone this close was different but with Martyit felt okay. She run a hand along his side.

This was the first real kiss Kensi had. His first was at a party his sisters had and made him play true or dare. He like being with Lauren. Marty was glad she had Nell to talk to when he is not around. Even though those two have more of a love/hate relationship. He brought her close to where she was laying on his chest. "You ok, Little Devil?" Marty said as he kissed Kensi's eyelid.

Kensi didn't know what she was. Okay was a bit hard to figure out when she was confused about everything. She just didn't want to think. Why did Marty have to stop? It was easier to not think when he was kissing her. "Yeah…" She didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to face reality yet.

Marty wished Kensi would open herself up more but he knew by now it always took a little bit. "Come on Kens." He said, kissing her. "Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Kensi wasn't one to open up easily. She kind of did with Marty but even then it wasn't easy. He kissed her again. She kissed Marty back slightly then let her eyes flutter open slightly. She looked into his. "There you go."

Marty kissed her again. Getting on top of her as she gigged slightly. "There are the eyes I know and love." Pushing himself up so he wouldn't crush Kensi. He pecked her neck once. "Now what do you want to do princess?"

Kensi almost giggled as he rolled them over. She looked up at Marty with probably the closest thing he had ever seen to a smile on her face. "They aren't that great." She tried not to giggle when he kissed her neck. "Can you not call me princess?"

It was fun to see this more girlie side of her. Not that Marty didn't love the badass side of her. He did. "To me they are." He then pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Aww! No fair!"

Kensi Blye was disliking this giggly side of herself. It might have been because she wasn't use to it. She didn't really know. "If you say so." She rolled her eyes at Marty's puppy dog eyes. "I have my reasons for it."

He knew that the more they acted like this the more Kensi would get used to it. Though he didn't want her to change. Marty sucked on her neck lightly. "And those reasons would be what, Ms. Blye?"

Kensi wasn't sure that she wanted to get use to acting like this. She liked how it felt but she didn't want to act this girly. She tried not to moan when Marty sucked on her neck. "My family use to call me that."

Marty would love Kensi no matter what. Even if she were to go to juvie or stab her with a pair of scissors when they have a fight. "So, I'm guessing no cutesy names then?" She kissed him.

Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "Anything but princess, sweet pea, pumpkin, or anything with the word sugar in it should be fine. But what is wrong with calling me Fern because of you thinking that was my name when we met?" She kissed Marty back. She would deal with the consequences of it tomorrow.

Marty smiled. He had always been so fixed on what he wanted. He liked it. "Nothing's wrong with it. I'm just keeping my options open baby." Marty went down to kiss her belly button.

Kensi fought the urge to roll her eyes. Marty was always an odd one but then again so was she. "You and your crazy options." She bit her lip to suppress a giggle when he kissed her stomach.

The way Kensi always rolled her eyes made Marty feel like she didn't care or thought something was a joke. "Oh. You know you love them" he said while stroking her body.

Kensi knew that her rolling her eyes annoyed him but she couldn't help it sometimes. She wanted to care but by caring she could get hurt and she didn't like getting hurt. "Maybe I do." She shivered slightly.

She could be so frustrating. She needed to break down her damn wall at least around him because by now Marty hoped she knew he would never hurt her. "I know you do."

Kensi knew that Marty wouldn't hurt her but old habits were hard to break. She just wished that it was easier to lower her guard but sadly she didn't see that happening with this. "Good then."

Marty then smiled at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And kissed her with the most feeling he has ever had. Marty ran his hand through her hair while taking her shirt off.

Kensi kissed him back. She was just enjoying the feeling. She was concerned with later. She was too focused on now, The way that his kisses felt. The feel of his hands on her skin.

Marty kissed her with pretty much all he had. This was the best feeling in the world. Better then he imagined. He took off his shirt and kissed down Kensi's torso.

Kensi didn't know where they were taking this. This was new territory for her. She didn't know if she was experienced here or not. Though Marty seemed to have a better idea of what he was doing then she did.

He had to admit he knew what do but other then that she was inexperienced. Marty didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't want. He looked at Kensi's chest nervous to take the bra off. Being that it may be first time seeing her naked.

Part of her was nervous but this was Marty. If Kensi could trust anyone, it was him. She looked at him. She wasn't sure what she was thinking of what would happen next but she was waiting to see as she ran a hand through her hair.

Marty thought of the situations that could happen if he did this, like his stupid dad walking in but he did not give a shit. Marty put a hand on the clasp. "You sure baby?"

Kensi couldn't find the words to answer her. So, she leaned up and kissed him again. She didn't care that they could be caught. That would be dealt with if it happened.

Marty couldn't believe what he was doing. He took the wonderful kiss as a sign of her consent. He took it off and stared at her with wide eyes. "Gorgeous"

Kensi felt her cheeks warm at Marty's words. She wasn't use to people saying stuff like that about her. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. She stilled was sure what she should do right now.

Marty started to unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down while keeping his eyes on Kensi. "You absolutely sure about this?"

Was she sure? Kensi thought for a moment. She was as sure as she was about anything else in life. "Yes." She bit her lip again and kept her eyes on Marty.

Marty pulled down his boxers and started to pull down Kensi's. This was super nerve racking for him. Doing something he never imagined to do with his best friend.

Kensi had never even thought about this stuff. Yet here she was. About to go from never having kissed a boy to no longer being a virgin. That was a big change in one night but she didn't want to stop for some reason.

Marty finally got their pants off, he realized his door was not locked. He kissed Kensi. "I'll be right back babe." He quickly got up, locked the door and returned to the bed. "Now where were we?"

Kensi watched Marty get up. She assumed that he was locking the door. She waited for him to come back over. "Right here." She pulled him down into a kiss and smiled against his lips.

Marty smiled. He was so happy. If anything ruined this they would have to deal with him. Marty prepped himself to go in. "You ready Fern?"

Kensi nodded to her. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. She bit her lip a little bit more and waited for Marty to move. This was all on him right now since she was still mostly clueless.

Marty was ready as he ever was gonna be. He hoped it would be better then it was in his dreams. And he had a feeling it would be. Marty slowly went in so he wouldn't hurt Kensi.

Kensi winced slightly as Marty entered her. She wanted the pain over fast so that they could get to the good part.

Once he got moving and rocking back and forth everything started to be pleasureful for them. Marty kissed Kensi to conceal both of their moans as he started moving harder.

Kensi felt pain turn to pleasure and was glad that Marty stifled her moan with his lips. It felt so good. Why hadn't they done this sooner?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is the last prompt I got so if you want more drabbles send me more prompts**

**Please Rate and Review**


	4. Torture Baby

**Wolfgirl2013: Remember When Deeks And Sam Was Taken By That Guy? Well Have Just Kensi Kidnapped By That Same Guy And He Impregnante Her And She Is Pregnant With A Girl And Deeks Help Her With Callen,Sam,Hetty,Eric And Nell**

* * *

It has been three months. Three months since it happened.

Three months since she, Sam and Deeks were held captive and tortured.

Three months since Sam was electrocuted and Deeks was tortured.

And three months since she had gotten pregnant by her captor.

Now has she sat at her desk rubbing her tiny bump was she wondering how to tell Deeks.

She had told everyone including Hetty but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Marty's voice caused her to look up. "Kens? Are you okay? You seem a little off."

Kensi nodded and said what she always did. "I'm fine."

When those words came out of her mouth, Marty knew something was up. "No you are not. You always say that when you not fine."

Kensi sighed. There was no getting around this. She got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the closest private room. The burn room.

When Marty realize where they were he started to panic. "You aren't going to burn me to death, are you."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "As tempting as that sounds. No. I need to tell you something."

Marty know this couldn't be good. "What is it?"

Kensi looked down. "I'm pregnant."

Marty scratch the back of his neck. "But we never..."

"I know." Kensi whispered, hoping he would catch on so she wouldn't have to say it.

Marty's eyes widened. "Oh. Don't tell me it's..."

Kensi nodded. "It is."

Marty pulled her into a hug. "Its going to be okay Princess."

* * *

Kensi sat at her kitchen table looking at the beautiful ring on her finger.

It had been a month since Marty proposed and she still couldn't believe it.

Kensi was getting married to the man of her dreams

She rubbed her bump before feeling a pop.

Kensi's eyes widened as she felt herself becoming increasing wet.

She automatically knew what was going on.

She mentally cursed herself for telling Marty he could go to work.

Just then the doorbell ring making Kensi remember Nell was coming over to babysit her. "Nell, it's open. Please come in. And hurry!"

Nell ran into the room at Kensi panicked tone. "What's wrong?"

Kensi grabbed her stomach as another contraction ripped through her. "My water broke. The baby is coming."

Nell helped her up. "let's get you to the hospital."

"Nell, where is Marty? I need him."

Nell sighed, taking her to the car. "He's in the field. I'll call him on the way."

* * *

Marty ran to the front desk. "What room is Kensi Blye in?"

"Sir I can't tell you that."

Marty shook his head. "You don't understand. That's my wife in there."

"Well in that case. Room 235."

Marty ran into the room. "I'm here. I'm here."

Kensi looked at him. "I didn't think you would make it."

Marty kissed her head. "I wouldn't miss the birth of our child for the world."

The doctor walked in. "I think it is time to push Miss Blye."

Kensi sighed and nodded. She knew this would hurt like a bitch.

"On the next contraction I want you to push."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! When is Daddy getting home?"

Kensi Marie Deeks smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice.

She couldn't believe in had been five years since the day she was born.

"Nova Spencer Deeks. Daddy will be home soon. Please chill out."

Even though Nova looked exactly like Kensi, her personally was all Marty.

She was Daddy's Little Girl and that would never change.

Nova started to jump on the couch. "I want Daddy now!"

"Young lady. Be quiet or you'll be in timeout."

Nova stopped what she was doing and pouted.

Marty walked in. "What's going on in here?"

"Mommy's being a bitch."

Marty picked her up. "Star we don't call Mommy names. And you know your baby brother is making Mommy really kranky,"

Nova nodded her head.

Marty put her down. "Go play in your room, okay?"

After Nova ran off, Marty hugged Kensi from behind. "How's my queen?"

Kensi smiled. "She's tired."

"Maybe you should sleep."

Kensi nodded into his chest. "I love you."

Marty kissed her. "I love you too Kensalina."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. It was the best I could do**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Cause I Missed You Part 2

**superMartinha: second chapter of " cause I missed you" and kensi and deeks get caught**

_**A/N: I don't know how I can do this cause its from a roleplay i did years ago but i can try**_

* * *

Kensi moaned in pleasure. Why hadn't they done this before. It felt like heaven.

Marty kept pumping in and out in and out. Kensi's moans were like fuel to his fire.

Just as he came inside her he heard the door open. Why the hell was the door opening? He could've sworn he locked it.

Marty then heard a voice. A voice he never wanted to hear in this kind of situation. "What the heck is going on in here?"

Marty quickly pulled out as Kensi tried to quickly cover themselves. "Dad! A little privacy would be nice."

His dad crossed his arms and stared at them with an angry face. "Can one of you please explain to me why you are having sex at the age of 16?"

Marty protectively wrapped his arm around Kensi's waist. "We are in love Dad. Nothing's going to change that."

Kensi turned to look at him with wide eyes. She wouldn't to go that far. She loves him but she wasn't sure if she's in love with him.

Marty's dad sighed. "Well, I don't con down this behavior in my house. So if you could keep your sexual encounters to a minimum."

Kenzie nodded her head. "I swear this'll never happen again. And Mr. Deeks? Could you possibly not tell my dad about this?"

"I make no promises Kensi. Especially if you end up pregnant because in this." Mr. Deeks said before leaving the room.

Marty breathe a sigh of relief. He was glad it didn't go down any worse then it did. "That was a close one."

Kensi rested her head on his chest. "Just be glad I'm not beating your ass for forgetting to lock the door."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is super short. I hope you like it. I tried my best with this one. **

**Please R&R!**


	6. Twilight Sucks

**Anonymous: Densi watching Twilight and Kens ranting about Bella being a bad mom**

* * *

Kensi and Marty were cuddling, watching a marathon of a very popular saga.

Kensi had convinced Marty to watch the five Twilight movies with her. The blonde was mentally kicking himself for agreeing.

Those movies are utterly boring and pure fucking torture to be put through. Marty swears it would be funner to watch paint dry.

"They never in a million years thought they'd get a child but they did. So why can't we?! I mean the melodramatic, whining bitch got one over the girl who wanted all her human and vampire lives. Rose deserved a child more then Bella ever would." Kensalina ranted. She hardly ever acted like this. Only when she was passionate about something.

"Her and Edward weren't even good parents. If anything they are the worst parents in this entire universe. Preparing to kill themselves if the other didn't make it. Loving each other more then their own flesh and blood. They also were retarded to give their daughter a long ass fucking name she will have to live with for an eternity. I mean who in their right mind would fucking name their daughter Renesmee. Burdening her a lifetime of living with an name that seems to be better fitted for an old lady and has sounded like it came out of the 15th century. You want to fit in and go to school with humans for years to come and your first thought is to name her something no ones ever heard of before. Real fucking smart on their part."

Marty smiled at her. "If a baby is what you want then a baby is what you'll get!"

Kensi was in shock. "You really mean it? Oh my gosh. I want a little blonde girl. And name her after my favorite Twilight character ever! Rosalie."

4 months later after stacks of paperwork and countless meetings. They were finally bringing their baby girl Rosalie Lillian Deeks home for the very first time.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	7. Anything For You

**Anonymous: High school!Densi. Kensi is sick, Deeks takes care of her**

* * *

Kensi woke up with a wave of nausea and sprinted to the bathroom to empty out her stomach.

She was confused. "Why is this happening? What's wrong with me? I'm on the Nueva Ring so I can't be pregnant can I?"

She quickly got dressed and went to school before she had another episode and Marty got too worried.

No matter how bad she felt she was gonna make it through the day. It was her and Deeks two year anniversary so she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Kensi put her throbbing head on her cool locker as she felt Marty's strong arms wrap around her.

She moved her head away just as Marty was about to kiss her cheek. Causing him to say, "What has gotten into you?"

Marty swiftly turned Kensi around and was shocked at what she saw. Kensi was pale as a ghost and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "You look awful."

Kensi rolled eyes and not playfully like she usually does. When she gets sick she starts to act ten times worse then she usually does. "No shit Sherlock. I had to push through for our anniversary."

"Screw our anniversary. Your health is more important." Before Kensi could complain he put his cool lips to the girl's forehead. It was his way of determining if the badass had a fever, it had been since they were kids.

When he pulled back Marty said. "We're leaving. You have a fever." He took Kensi's hand.

Kensi whined. "No Marty! I can't afford another cut on my record. Besides no one home to take care of me."

Marty sighed. "Fine. We will go to the office and tell them we are leaving miss goody two shoes." He made Kensi look at him. "I am going to be the one taking care of you"

Kensi's eyes widened in horror. Like Marty was going to kill her rather then help her. "But you hate being around the sick. You would actually do that for me?"

Marty then said probably the sappiest line since they got together. "I don't care about anything if it's for you or about you."

* * *

Marty pulled a tired Kensi out of the car and carried her into the house. Only letting go of her to put her in her bed.

Marty kissed her forehead trying to see if her fever went down which it didn't. "I'm going to make you some soup babe."

He was about to leave the room when Kensi called after him making him turn around. "Clam Chowder"

Marty smiled at the fact that Kensi thought he needed to be reminded of what soup always made her feel better. "I know what to do." He said, walking out.

When he came back into the room he saw Kensi giggling happily to her favorite show Drake & Josh.

Marty sat on the edge of the bed facing Kensi. Which was the best way to feed her. "You have always loved this show, haven't you?"

Kensi hardly took her eyes off the screen. She missed being able to watch new episodes of the show. "Yes!"

Marty pretended to be sad and pout at his girlfriend. "You even love it more then you love me?"

Kensi's eyes widened by Marty's words. She even started to get teary eyed. "No! I could never love anything more then I love you Shaggy."

Marty smiled, feeding her the last bite of soup. "I know that Fern. I've always known that"

Kensi smacked his arm. "You should know better by now not to mess with a sick person."

Marty climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Even though I don't say it often I love you too Kensi Marie."

But by then there was no response because Kensi had already fallen into a peaceful sleep in the love of her life's arms.

Marty kissed her hair and hoped by the time Kensi woke up she would be feeling better because he hated seeing her like this.

Within minutes the blonde was also fast asleep with his head tussled into his girlfriend's hair, dreaming about their future life together.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	8. Psychopathic Deeks

**Anonymous: Nell lives in two worlds. One where there is a bad version of Deeks and the other a good version. Nell is dating the bad, Kensi is dating the good. What happens when the two versions meet?**

* * *

Nell Jones was waiting at the gate of the jail. Today was the day her boyfriend Justin was being released.

When she saw him come out she ran into his arms and he spun her around. "Justin! I have missed you."

Justin smiled. Oh how he missed hearing her beautiful voice. He put her down. "I've missed you too princess. Believe me."

She made him look at him. "I will always miss you when you're gone and love you no matter what"

Justin untwined their fingers. "I never understand how you can love me and want to stay. Most people run when they see me."

Nell shrugged. "I don't really know. I think I've always been close to people most people aren't."

Justin's face twisted into confusion. "What do you mean? You know more crazy people then just me?"

Nell giggled. "She isn't really crazy, and neither are you. So, don't say it ever again. She is just obsessed with scissors, weird things and death. Though she did try to stab someone with scissors and destroyed a puppet."

Just then her phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil" She said before answering.

"I know. I know. I'm coming. Can I bring someone with me?" She asked Kensi. Not wanting to leave Justin.

"I don't care what you do but if you're not here soon and I get detention because of it. You are dead Nell."

After years of friendship Nell was not longer fazed by Kensi's threats. Both girls knowing the goth would never go through with any of them.

She was about to say 'Oh Kens. The person I'm bringing looks like Marty' But she sighed as she realized Jade had hung up on her.

Nell took Justin's hand and dragged him to her car. Nothing good could come out of what was about to happen.

* * *

When the two of them got through the front doors Nell made sure they were not holding hands. She knew very well most people would think Justin was Marty.

She heard Kensi storming down the hall looking for her. Kensi smiled as she saw Nell. "There you are? I see Marty has found you."

Justin was beyond confused at the very moment. "Marty? Who is Marty? I'm Justin."

Kensi, thinking it was Marty doing a method acting exercise to get ready for an undercover job, said. "Oh. Silly me. So Justin, tell me about yourself."

Justin wasn't sure if he was comfortable telling Kensi this stuff but did it anyway. "I just got out of juvie for murdering my aunt."

Kensi smirked and walked two fingers up his chest. "A bad boy. I love bad boys."

Nell was uncomfortable with her best friend rubbing all up on her boyfriend but she knows Kensi thinks it is her boyfriend.

Her eyes widen as she saw Marty walked in with coffee she assumed was for Kensi and stopped in his tracks.

Marty was furious at the sight in front of him. His girlfriend with her hands all over a guy that wasn't him but strangely looked like he could be his twin.

He stormed over to them with Nell not far behind and ripped the guy out of Jade's arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing flirting with my girl."

Justin was taken aback by his own voice yelling at him. "I wasn't flirting with her. She came on to me."

As Marty threw the first punch Nell screamed. She knew it was bad for Justin to be in a fight. And if he got mad he could possibly kill Marty.

She grabbed Marty's arm and tried with all her strength to pull him back but nothing worked.

Finally she screamed at the top of her lungs so he could hear her. "Martin Deeks, get of my boyfriend right now."

Kensi and Marty stopped immediately what they were doing at the word boyfriend. Kensi sneered. "You are dating a guy that looks like Marty!"

Nell rolled her eyes at irrational Kensi was being while Justin wrapped his arm around her. "Chill out. Marty is like my brother. You have nothing to worry about. Justin is from another world I live in. Besides I'm more into the bad boy version of Marty."

Kensi sent a playful smirk at her best friend. It was nice to see Nell genuinely happy and in love for once. "I better not."

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this one!  
**

**For more drabbles I need more prompts. So send them. I have none in my inbox.**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the mix up. There is no chapter 9. Since I deleted. Don't Leave Me. I didn't like it**


	10. Reunion Surprise

**Anonymous: Kensi, Eric and Nell are on loan from Miami. Kensi and Deeks have a fling before she leaves. They don't meet up until years later. And Kensi has a surprise with her.**

* * *

Kensi giggled as she felt herself being spun in the air. Deeks had just took down a drug cartel and the whole gang was celebrating.

Wanting a little alone time with him before she had to leave him she pulled him into the dressing room and started to take off his shirt

"Whoa! Baby are you sure your ready for this?" He was kinda shocked by her eagerness

Kensi smirked. "I'm going back to Miami tomorrow and I don't know how long it will be before I see you again. I want one night to enjoy you."

Marty took this moment not to think about the uncertain future but to lay the blonde down and strip her.

Kensi smiled as Marty climbed on her. She tugged his pants off. Just looking at his dick made her breathe hard. Sure she had seen him naked but still.

After they were undressed. Marty hovered the head of his cock over her entrance. "You sure you want this?"

Kensi was getting impatient. "YES! I want you"

Marty lowered himself into her, smirking when he heard a moan escape her lips

They continued to do this for 2 hours. Then fell sleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

The next day was sad for them all. Most of them lived in LA so they would see eachother all the time but the very few like Kensi were unsure of when they would see the friends they made there again.

Kensi hugged her best friend Nell who had tears running down her face. "Nellie. Don't cry! Remember you and Eric are coming back home in a week or two." She laughed at how the red haired girl was acting.

Nell sighed. "I know but do know how much it hurt to be away from you, Eric and Deeks?"

"You will be fine."

Kensi turned to Eric. "You watch her Glasses. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away from her."

Rob took the girl that was like his sister in his arms. "You act like your dating her and I'm not Kens."

She pulled away. She sighed when it comes to say goodbye to Marty. She would gladly do anything except this. She dreaded what was about to come.

Marty wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing away the tears on her cheeks. "Kensalina, don't worry we will see each other again."

Kensi sighed as she placed one last kiss on his lips and walked out of the house. Not looking back at Marty with the fear she would completely break down.

* * *

Three weeks later Kensi felt horrible. Sure, she had Nell and Eric living with her she still wanted Marty with her and on top of that she was throwing up none stop for the past two days

Nell walked into the bathroom right as Kensi had flushed the toilet full of puke and got up to brush her teeth. "You need to eat something Kitty Cat."

Kensi glared at her. "You don't think I would if I could keep it down Nell." She snapped bending down to get some of the pregnancy tests she bought the day before.

"Call if you need me." Nell said walking out and plobbed on the couch.

Eric wrapped his arm around her. "Everything Okay?"

Nell sighed. "I really hope so. I just wished Deeks was here to help. They haven't talked since we came home."

Eric kissed her forehead. "Maybe he is busy Nellie."

Nell put her face in her hands. "He could have got back with the girl he dumped before the show…..I think her name is Sarah."

Eric looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Our best friend could never do that to the one he loves."

Nell whispered screamed at him. "You don't know that do you Eric Beale. The Deeks we knew could be completely from how he really is!"

Eric opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the sound of sniffles behind him. He turned to face a tearful Kensi. At first he thought she had overheard their convocation but then he saw the test in her hand. "Kens you're….."

All Kensi could do was nod.

Both of her friends got up and hugged her tightly. It was then she realized even though she didn't have Marty, the love of her life helping her she would be fine because she had her best friends there by her side.

* * *

In the months that followed went mostly smooth. Kensi had not talked to Marty since she left, which no one cared about.

Robbie and Jade would of course be the godparents of the baby. They were the only people she trusted. Well, after Marty. She had picked names. Jadelyn Ariel for a girl after her childhood best friend and her favorite Disney princess and Tyler Martin. Kensi felt her child should be connected to Marty in some way even if he wasn't going to be in their life

The day she went into labor was the best day of her life but also the blurriest. It all went by very fast. After sixteen hours of pain she finally had her little girl Jadelyn Ariel Deeks

* * *

Five years later the threesome decided to get their careers going they would need to move to LA.

Kensi was the one most resistant to the move being as she knew Marty was still on the LA team and they would most likely run into eachother.

The thought escaped her mind the second she got off the plane.

While chasing Jade on a shopping trip with Nell, Kensi had bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going"

The man shook his head. "No. I should have."

Kensi's eyes widened. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Marty?" Was all she could get out.

Marty was shocked. This was the girl he fell in love with on a stakeout mission. The one he could never stop thinking about. He was about to speak when a girl interrupted him.

"Mommy are you ok?"

Kensi had wide eyes because her daughter and his father would he had never met where so close to each other. "Baby I'm fine. I need to talk to Marty for a minute."

"But?" The little replica of Marty pouts

Kensi let her frustration out. She pointed to Nell. "Jadelyn Ariel Deeks! Go to your Auntie Now"

The girl walked off with her head down.

She turned back to Marty. "So I'm guessing you figured out that Jade is yours?"

The detective turned NCIS special agent could only nod.

"Before you say anything I wanted to tell you but you never called so I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"I could never stop loving you Fern" He said bringing his lips to hers.

Kensi felt as though she was back on the four month stakeout and the six years without Marty washed out the window.

Marty put his forehead to hers "I love you"

"I love you too. Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Caterina called to her little girl. "Jay? Do you want to meet your dad?"

Jade's face lit up as she looked at Marty. "Daddy?"

Kensi nodded. "Yeah baby"

"DADDY!" Jade screamed as ahe flung herself into her father's arms.

At that moment Kensi knew everything was gonna be fine.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	11. Fuck Off Jackass

**Anonymous: Deeks is jealous of Jack**

* * *

Kensi was finally home from Afganistan, Marty Deeks was happy about that.

What he wasn't happy about is while there she found her ex fiance and decided to bring him back with her.

Now Marty had to watch Jack put his hand all over Kensi, and she looked a little unconfortable. But she wasn't stopping him.

If it was just the two of them alone with Jack Kensi would probably drop kick him for even holding her hand.

But no one knew about them. No one could ever know about them. Especially after Callen decided to be like Gibbs and make up his own set of rules.

Marty jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Holy shit G! You scared the shit out of me."

G just laughed. "You should take what's yours Deeks."

Marty shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Kensi."

"Kensi is not my property. She is her own person."

Callen rolled his eyes. "Come on. There has been something special going on between you since the beginning."

Marty looked at him. "I thought we could never date a coworker."

Callen patted his back. "If that were true I would have repremanded Nell and Eric a long time ago."

Just before Marty could speak, out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack leaning in to kiss Kensi.

He lept up and pulled the jackass off of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jack shrugged. "Kissing my fiance."

"Try kissing my girlfriend jack hole."

Marty poked his chest. "You had your shot. Now it's my turn. You left her. I would never do that to her because that would be the worst mistake of my life."

Kensi smiled. "Besides who said I wanted to be with you."

Jack gasped. "But Kensi you love me."

"I loved you. I love him with all my heart. I can't be with someone who kills people."

Jack tried to put up an arguement. "He kills people too.

"The people I kill are bad guys. You kill innocent civilians. There's a big difference. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Callen pulled Jack away from Deeks and started reading his Miranda Rights.

Kensi kissed Marty for a second. "Thank you."

Then she whispered in his ear in a sexy tone. "By the way you are super sexy when you're jealous.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda hope this happens in the show...I doubt it will though**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Get Over It

**Anonymous: kensi's dad find out that kensi lost her virginity with deeks ( deeks is present, while their arguing . )**

* * *

"Kensi Marie Blye! What is it I hear about you losing your virginity to him." Her father pointed at Deeks.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"You are not gay!"

Kensi put her hands on her hips. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I know. You still see me as your little boy."

"But I'm not a boy. I'm a girl Dad. Just because I like to do boy things with you doesn't change the fact I'm a girl.

"So get over it." She said, pulling Deeks from the house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is short and bad. I wanted to get something out.**

**And I'm a tomboy like Kensi and sometimes he will call me son or something like that**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Insecure

**nickimonkey: AU/mild Glee crossover- Marty and Kensi are high school sweethearts. Getting married at 22 and having their two kids at 17 and 19. One day Kensi receives pictures and it causes her to rethink her trust in Marty.**

* * *

Kensi walked up to him in OSP. "Did you cheat on me?"

Marty looked at her funny. "Are you crazy? Of course I didn't.

Kensi pointed a finger at her husband. "Are you lying to me? Because I've been told other things."

Marty sighed. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was pregnant again. "I'm not lying to you Kens, I never cheated on you. I love you."

Kensi shook her head. "I don't know if I believe you Marty. They were so detailed."

Marty crossed his arms. "So you don't trust me now? You're going to believe a grey face instead of me?" He huffed. "Fine, whatever."

Kensi grabbed his arm. "I do trust you. I trust you with my life. I just don't know what is the truth anymore."

Marty glared at her. "It really doesn't seem like it. You have known me for so long, do you really think I would ever cheat on you?"

Kensi whined, hoping to make him believe her. "I do! I swear I do. But sometimes I feel like you might want someone else. Someone who isnt hard to handle."

Marty looked into her eyes. "I don't want anyone else, I want you. I love you, I married you for a reason, because I'm planning on being with you for the rest of my life. I would never risk losing you just to have some fun with a random girl. You're the only one I want, I promise."

Tears started coming in her eyes again. "It felt so fucking real what they were telling me. I have always felt insecure. Like when I told you I was pregnant. I thought my reputation was too much and you would leave."

He held her shoulders. "But it's not okay? I don't want you doubting me just because someone decided to try and fuck with our relationship. I love you and I always will. You don't need to feel insecure, no matter what happens, you'll always be the one for me. I'll never leave you, I wouldn't last a day without you."

Kensi sighed in relief. "Sometimes I cant help it. I try to not think that way. My brothers cheated on almost ever girl they had. I was raised around that. I know you love me. I love you so much. Marty one day you might have to live without me or the other way around. It's the risk of our job."

Marty rolled his eyes. "I'm not like your brothers and you should know that by now Fern. I'm not going to cheat on you, ever. I love you so much, sometimes it scares me because I can't see myself without you. I know … I try not to think about it but I know it could happen."

Kensi smiled. "I know you aren't. I just have that stupid mindset I can't shake. I love you since my freshman year and I'll never stop. I dont want to ever be without you. I would go crazy. I dont want that to happen. It almost did once. Never again."

Marty hugged her. "Just don't think about it okay? I love you and I'll always be with you. Me too, I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens. I know you're the one, the love of my life. It won't happen anytime soon, only when we're really old.

Kensi looked at her phone when it buzzed. More pictures were coming in. One of Deeks and a pretty blonde girl on what looks like their wedding day. "If its not true then what the fuck is this."

Kensi looked at her husband with anger in her eyes. "I have more someone sent me. This better be some fucking undercover thing I didnt know about. You say you love me then I get this"

Marty looked at Kensi's phone and groaned. Are you serious now?"

He sighed. He guessed it was a good time as any to come clean to her. "Fuck, fine. Yes, that's an undercover job that you didn't know about."

Marty started to tell her the story. "Remember when you were off duty for a couple of months, after we had Logan?"

After Kensi nodded her head. Marty continued. "She's the leader of a drug business and a murderer and we had to take her down. This was the only way, I almost got killed in the process when they found out I was a cop. I didn't tell you because I knew you would get mad. I'm sorry."

Kensi sighed. "I just wish you told me about this. We were supposed to never have secrets from each other. You could have told me. Sure I would have been mad. The father of my children and my boyfriend was making out with someone who wasn't me.

She took his hand. "But Marty I would have had your back. Made sure nothing happened to you. Or I could have gone in your place and you could have stayed home with the kids."

Marty nodded his head, knowing that in some way she was right. "I know, I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to be there with me and you couldn't, Hetty and Callen wouldn't let you. That's why they only sent me to that mission when you were off duty."

Marty kissed the back of her hand. "I wouldn't want you there Kens and Callen wouldn't want you either. I'm pretty sure you would shoot the woman in the head the first time she kissed me."

Marty laughed. "Babe, she's not a lesbian, you wouldn't get to her the same way I did."

Kensi groaned. "Just because I had just had a baby doesnt mean I couldnt do my job. And damn right I would want to be there."

Kensi whined. "But I could have help you get her like I always do. You know by now Puckermans go against authority. I could have been there even if no one wanted me to be.

Kensi smirked. "And after I would slit her throat for good measure. I could have been her friend. Is she out of jail. I think she is messaging me these pictures."

Marty tried to reason with her. "But you couldn't come do your job and leave the baby alone, could you? I was fine babe, I wanted you to be home taking care of our baby. And I didn't want you mad everyday because you had to see me doing that."

"Yeah and that's exactly why I didn't want you there. But it was easier like this, it would take a while for her to trust you. I don't know, it was a while ago, she probably is.

Kensi was not having it. "No but I could have brought him to the office or you stay home with him. I know you wanted me safe but I want you safe. I wouldn't be mad at you. I would be mad at her."

"Why?" She questioned. "That would have made me feel better. I would rather it take awhile then you making out or possibly having sex with the bitch."

"I'm getting freaked out. They said you were with them last night. But I know it's not true because I trust you more then anything in this world."

Marty kissed her. "Good because that happen over 14 years ago. We can't dwell in the past."

"And don't worry about the photos they are probably nothing but just in case I'll have Eric track your texts just to make sure."

Kensi kissed him back. "I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you."

Marty hugged his wife from behind. "I love you too Kensalina. You won't have to find out about that for a very long time if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

**A/N: No hate to Sarah Olsen. I love her but I had to use her.**

**And if anyone's wondering by the context. Deeks was shot and almost died on an op.**

**I can write one about that if you guys want.**

**Please R&R!**


	14. What Can Come Out of a Drunken Night

**Anonymous: Deeks and Kensi had a not so one night stand while he's back with someone. She ends up pregnant and doesn't know how Deeks will take it**

* * *

Kensi was getting ready in the dressing room. The NCIS team decided to have a good time on their night off while staying at the house.

Sam, Marty and Eric had already went out and bought beer, wine, rum and other assorted alcohol. Sam had declared himself the bartender. Being that his uncle owns a bar.

Nell walked in with Rose and looked Kensi over. Kensi was wearing a very short dress. "Damn Kensi! You look way sexier then Rosie." she said ignoring eye rolls from the Latina.

Rose could only agree. She never knew Kensi had it in her to pull off such a revealing dress. But damn the chick was smoking. She was even starting to wonder if she should rethink her sexual orientation. "Nell's right you know? The boys will have heart attacks when they see you like this!"

Kensi blushed. She only cared if one person liked it. But he's unavailable. Why are all the guys she likes end up being taken or bad for her?

Nell rubbed Kensi's shoulder. "Don't worry you know who will love it. He will most likely try his damnedest to not kiss you all night and in the morning he'll dump that needy girlfriend of his on her ass. Just like Eric did when he met me."

Rose's face changed to show confusion. "Wait. Who's You know who? You know who as in Lord Voldemort?"

Nell rolled her eyes as Kensi tried unsuccessfully not to let a giggle escape her lips. They could tell the girl was already a little tipsy. "No sweetie. It's Deeks. We are talking about Deeks."

* * *

Kensi stumbled into the kitchen after a messy game of Never Have I Ever. It was almost midnight and Marty didn't seem to notice her at all.

As she turned to walk out she bumped into something which caused her to start to fall. Someone caught her just in time. She recognized the arms as Marty's.

"What are you…" she stammered before she felt Marty's lips on hers.

She was shocked at first but within a matter of seconds found herself kissing him just as passionately as he was.

He started to leave a trail of kisses on her face and down her body. Leaving shivers ripple through her spine

She moaned and whimpered in pleasure trying to bite her lip to try and keep them from escaping.

He then picked her up and placed her on the counter. She giggled wrapping her legs around his waist. She combed her hand through his dirty blonde hair, lightly tugging on it with every kiss he gave her.

As things got heated he took off his shirt, her dress and unbuckled his belt. Right as he went to undo her bra he stopped. "Wait Fern lets continue this in the boys dorm. We don't want them to hear us and I want to make you first time somewhat special."

She blushed and buried her head in his hair as he carried her into the room and laid her on the bed.

He pulled off her bra and underwear and his pants. He placed himself at her entrance. "Are you sure about this?"

"When it comes to you I'm sure about anything" she reassured him.

He quickly remembered and started to reach for the drawer where Sam keeps the condoms only to have Kensi pulled him back to her.

"Don't. We don't need it. I'm on the pill." she said. "If the unthinkable happens it will be fate."

He took her words as truth as he thrusted his dick in her. Part off him wanted the unthinkable to happen. He could see himself gladly being tied to Kensi Blye for the rest of his life.

* * *

Three weeks later it was time for the big scene. Kensi was being sick all morning lately and Kensi was starting to get really worried.

Kensi unwrapped herself from Marty, who was sleeping, and ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Marty woke up a few minutes later and instantly got worried when she was no where to be seen.

It wasn't until he heard strange noices coming from the bathroom did he know where she was.

Marty quickly got up and followed her. Leaning down to hold her hair back, he said. "Kensalina, I can tell something's up. You need to tell me."

Kensi looked at him. She hated keeping things from him. "I'll tell you today at the video shoot. Promise."

Marty kissed her forehead. "Good because if you get sicker and I have no idea why I'll have to drag you to the hospital myself."

* * *

Later at the shoot Kensi was practicing how to say I'm pregnant when Nell walked up to her. "Why are you even practicing Kens? It is just acting. It's not actually telling Deeks you are pregnant."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "But I am because I really am pregnant!" She continued due to her friend's confused look on her face. "We had sex at the party."

Nell started to jump up and down. "Yay yay yay! I'm going to be a auntie!"

Kensi grabbed the redhead girl and covered her mouth with a hand. "Shut up Nell! Do you want the whole fucking world to know before Marty!"

Nell moved away, rubbing her face. Smirking she said. "Experiencing mood swings already I see."

* * *

As the scene went on Kensi got more nervous taking his harsh words to heart, even though she it wasn't him saying this. It was his character.

"Marty! I'm pregnant!" she screamed at him as he walked away. Only turning to her slighting before continuing to walk away.

Kensi faintly heard Hetty call cut in the background. "Martin Andrew Deeks! I'm telling you the truth. I actually am pregnant!"

Kensi could hear everyone around them gasp. Except for Nell, who was giggling.

She patiently waited for Marty to display his reaction. That is the most important one after all.

When Marty turned to face her his face showed that of pure shock and happiness. "Really? We are really gonna have a baby?"

All Kensi could do was nod with a big smile and tears of joy running down.

Marty ran to her. Picking her up and spinning her around. "We are gonna have a baby!"

He put her down, wiping the tears away. "I love you so much. More then life itself. I won't let anything happen to you or this baby. Ever." he said, placing a kiss on her lips then on her still flat stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so different from the usual storyline but I based it on the Glee Project season 2 movie trailer.**

**Please R&R!**


	15. My Brother's Best Friend

**Anonymous: Glee crossover. Kensi Puckerman and Marty Evans first date**

* * *

Marty Evans has had a crush on his brother's best friend for years. It took him a while to pluck up the courage to ask her out.

He had done it when no one was around because if her brothers knew about it they would kill him.

That was a few days ago and he still can't believe she said yes.

He is still wrapping his head around the fact that a badass like her wants to go on a date with a goofball like him.

"Sam!" Marty called from upstairs. "I need to help figuring out what I'm going to wear. I'm freaking out here."

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs. "You need to relax. She won't care what you wear. After all she's a sports jersey and sweatpants sort of girl. A typical tomboy."

Marty looked at his brother like he was crazy. "Tomboy my ass. Have you seen her? I'm not even sure we are talking about the same girl. She's a Cheerio for gosh sakes."

Sam laughed. "That's because you hardly ever see her outside of school. You only know her in her Cheerios uniform, not how she really is,"

Marty cocked his head. "Then why is she on the Cheerios if she's not a girlie girl like the rest of them?"

Sam gave him a weird look. "Her best friends were joining the squad. She did not want to feel left out."

Marty looked around his room. "I guess you're right. I can wear something comfy. Besides, we are just going out to get some burgers then coming back here to watch a movie and cuddle."

Sam kept thinking that his brother had a death wish. "Don't let Puck or Jake hear you say that. They will rip out your throat out within two seconds. You know how protective those boys are of her."

Marty gulped and tried his best to hide his fear. "Duly noted. Since I don't want to die tonight."

* * *

Kensi groaned in frustration. "Santana stop it. I will wear what I want to wear. Not what you pick out for me."

Santana sighed. "Well, can you actually look like a girl this time?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I'm a tomboy and a badass. Being feminine is nowhere in the title of either of those."

Quinn high-fived Kensi. "And they are just going out for burgers and a movie at his place. Nothing too fancy, so she has no reason to dress up."

Santana put her hands on her hips. "Oh so you're on her side in this conversation?"

Quinn laughed. "She is my sister-in-law. And then my book family triumph best friends. Unless your family is a bunch of assholes like mine are."

Santana stuck her lip out and whined. "I thought our motto was bros before hoes."

Kensi playfully shook her head. "Relax Satan. You have nothing to worry about. It will always be the three of us sticking together. After all, we are the three musketeers or better known as the Unholy Trinity."

Santana pulled her down the stairs and finished the last minute touch ups to make sure Kensi was completely ready for her date. "You better keep that promise. If you don't I won't be afraid to fight you. I am the one that taught you everything I know."

Noah Puckerman walked in the room. "You aren't the only one who contributed to her badassness. I did teach her how to use a gun."

Santana crossed her arms. "And the only way she can use that skill if she becomes the opposite of you. Which is a cop. And I hope she throws your ass in jail one day."

Quinn looked at Kensi with panic in her eyes. "Do something!" She whispered.

Kensi just watched the scene play out. "This is how they are with each other. Dealt with it my entire life."

Quinn whistled to get them to stop. "Enough you two idiots."

Puck looked his sister over. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kensi looked down at her outfit to see nothing wrong with it. "On a date with Sam's brother remember? Why?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "You're still going to give that Evans kid a chance? You are a Puckerman we don't date an Evans."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Like 'Are you serious right now?'

Noah was slightly scared of his wife. "Or you know we could. Whatever you want at the end of the day."

Kensi nodded. "And if either of you two try to interfere in anyway, I will shave your head in the middle of the night."

Puck raised his hand in self defence. "Jake won't find out about this. I swear."

The doorbell rang. "He's here."

Kensi opened the door. "Maybe we should go before he gives you the overprotective speech a father usually gives his daughter."

Marty nodded. "Maybe we should." He started pulling her away from the house.

Puck stopped them. "Not so fast. Have her home by eleven."

Kensi smirked. "Sammy said I could spend the night." She told her brother before leaving the house with Marty."

* * *

**A/N: I love this prompt so much because to me Marty could be Sam Evans brother and Kensi looks like a Puckerman.**

**Stay tuned for Part 2: the actual date. Which will be up as soon as I can. **

**Please R&R!**


	16. AN: On Hiatus, Send In Your Prompts

**Hey eveyone. I'm sorry to say that these oneshots are on hiatus so I can focus on my chaptered fics**

**I will start them up after school ends or something **

**And go on a oneshot posting spree.**

**So if you want me to do a certain prompt, please leave a review or PM me**

**The prompts I have are:**

**Wolfgirl2013: Kensi was Kidnapped When She 8 Month Pregnant And Sam Deilvers The Baby While Callen And Deeks Hold Her Hands. With Twins 2nd Child Was A Surprise**

**Anonymous: Kensi goes into labor and Nell is freaking out because she doesnt know what to do**

**Anonymous: Kensi is getting married to Jack but is pregnant by Deeks. Deeks tries to convince her they belong together for their family**

**Anonymous: a double date at the fair where Kensi and Nell viciously compete with each other at every game leaving Deeks and Eric to try to calm them down**

**Anonymous: Nell is jealous of Kensi and Deeks new baby because no one is paying attention to her anymore**

**Anonymous: Dinner for one year anniversary and they have first time together after.**

**Anonymous: Kensi meets Deeks' girlfriend or an ex-girlfriend and gets jealous**

**matthew007: Jack wants Kensi back, only to find out she is married and has two kids**

**K0nflicti0n: Kensi and Deeks learnt their kid is either Deaf or Blind**

**NCISlover3: Kensi and Nell have to rescue the guys by going undercover as something unexpected. The guys' reactions must be funny ;P**

**NCISlover3: Kensi and Nell go undercover as a couple in couple's counselling and while initially *very* uncomfortable with the situation, end up using it take out all their issues with men**


End file.
